ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ultimate Iron Man: The Vampire Inside
While fighting a vampire known as Count Dracula, Iron Man gets bitten through the armor, and when he went to bed, he turned into a vampire and starts haunting everyone turning them into vampires by biting their necks. And now he haunts his friends, the Ultimates in this animated film. Characters *Iron Man/Tony Stark (voiced by Adrian Pasdar) - The character who Dracula turned into the main antagonist.Is later cured of his vampirism at the end of the film. *Captain America/Steve Rogers (voiced by Trev Broudy) - The only one to survive a bite from Tony because of the super soilder serum.After being healed by Dr. Strange he decides to help Rhodes. *Giant-Man/Hank Pym (voiced by Nolan North) - Will be another survivor of the attack on the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier but is later infected by Wasp and even further on is killed by Blade and Punisher. *Wasp/Janet Pym (voiced by Grey DeLisle) - The sixth of Tony's victims to become a vampire. *Black Widow/Natalia Romanoff (voiced by Vannesa Marshall) - The seventh of Tony's victims to become a vampire *Hawkeye/Clint Barton (voiced by Thomas F. Wilson) - Survived the attack on the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier alongside Giant-Man but like him was infected by Wasp and is later killed by Blade after Blade kills Punisher. *Scarlet Witch/Wanda Lehnser (voiced by Terri Hawkes) - The Eighth of Tony's victims to become a vampire. *Quicksilver/Pietro Lehnser (voiced by Steven Blum) - The ninth of Tony's victims to become a vampire. *Thor (voiced by Cam Clarke) - The fifth of Tony's victims to become a vampire. *Nick Fury (voiced by Dave Fennoy) - The fourth of Tony's victims to become a vampire. *James Rhodes/War Machine (voiced by Dorian Harewood) - The main protagonist. Secondary Characters *Edwin Jarvis (voiced by Philip Proctor) - The second of Tony's victims to become a vampire. *Pepper Potts (voiced by Dawn Olivieri) - The third of Tony's victims to become a vampire. *Maria Hill (voiced by Vannesa Marshall) - One of the only survivors of Tony's attack on the S.H.I.E.L.D helicarrier. *Mr. Fantastic (voiced by Robert Clotworthy) - The only survivor of the attack on the Baxter Building from the vampires but is rescued from the vampire Invisible Woman, Human Torch and Thing by Rhodes and his allies and helps them escape from the residence of the Baxter Building who have been turned into vampires.Later he helps create a cure out of Captain America's blood and make a device that the heroes can use to disperse the cure throughout the city. *Dr. Strange (voiced by James Horan) - Will be helping Rhodes alongside Maria Hill. *The Invisible Woman (voiced by Danica McKellar) - One of the infected Heroes at the Baxter Building. *The Human Torch (voiced by David Kaufman) - One of the infected heroes at the Baxter Building. *The Thing (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - One of the infected heroes at the Baxter Building. *Blade (voiced by Khary Payton) - Will be trying to kill Tony and the other infected heroes and villains so Rhodes will have to both try and find a cure for Tony and the others and keep Blade from killing any of them.At the end of the animated film he is killed by the vampire Tony. *Punisher (voiced by Daran Norris) - Will be assisting Blade in killing the vampire heroes and villains but is later infected himself and killed by Blade. Villains *Count Dracula (voiced by Peter Stormare) - The vampire who infected Tony and is killed by Tony after he infects him. *Wrecker (voiced by JB Blanc) - The first of Tony's victims to become a vampire and the only member of the Wrecking Crew to survive being a vampire and get cured of his vampirism. *Thunderball (voiced by Gary Anthony Williams) - The only Wrecking Crew member to not get infected by Tony or anyone else infected who will join up with Rhodes to help save his allies who have turned into the undead. *Piledriver (voiced by Nolan North) - Aids the uninfected heroes in fighting off the infected heroes alongside Thunderball and Bulldozer but in the process is infected by the vampire Wrecker and is later killed by Blade and Punisher alongside Bulldozer. *Bulldozer (voiced by Diedrich Bader) - Is turned into a vampire by the vampire Thor when he tries to help Rhodes and the other heroes alongside Thunderball and Piledriver and is later killed by Blade and Punisher. Category:Lionsgate films Category:Direct-to-video film Category:Movies Category:Marvel Comics Category:Action Category:Drama Category:Horror Category:Superheroes